


Soul Catcher

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: It’s kind of bad, M/M, Pitch Pearl, Soulmate AU, and I’m complete trash for soul mate AU’s right now, but barely anyone writes pitch pearl anymore, heroic amusement, so just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them inked onto their skin.Sam Manson thinks soulmates are too mainstream.Tucker throws around cheesey lines because his mark reads “I like a man who can make me laugh”And Danny Fenton’s tattoo changes whenever he goes ghost.





	Soul Catcher

Sam Manson didn’t take much stock in soulmates. Why on earth should she be roped in a relationship with somebody exclusively because some marks on the skin? 

Her parents were a matched set. Her mom’s ink said “Why, hello there!”. Her father’s said “How do you do?”. Boring first words for two perfectly normal people. It suited them. Now Sam loved them dearly, but they clashed on many things, her disinterest in meeting her soulmate being one of them. 

The supposed first words her soulmate would speak to her were tattooed on the inside of each of her wrists.

She wore cuff bracelets.

“You must be Samantha,” they said, one half of the phrase on each side 

She insisted on being called Sam. 

——. —- —- 

Sam knew she and Danny Fenton weren’t soul mates. 

They first met when they shared a class at age 10. She told him that he was in her chair, and he said “I don’t see your name on it.”

She didn’t care. Sam Manson was the boss of her own destiny. 

Just because people were born with words that people would say to them on their bodies didn’t mean that they were soulmates anyway. It was just a meaning that humans gave to something they didn’t understand, like ancient cultures worshipping the sun. 

Sam knew she like Danny, and wasn’t perturbed that his ink didn’t fit. Danny didn’t seem to care too much about soulmates either. When asked about it, he’d say that his was so bizarre that he wasn’t sure he wanted to meet the person. He was pretty open about his crush on Paulina. As infuriating as that was to hear about, it at least seemed to confirm that Danny didn’t care that they didn’t match. 

Sam didn’t know what Danny’s mark was for a while. It was across his shoulder blades, and Danny was careful to always wear tank tops to the pool and to shower alone. 

It was only after Danny got injured as Phantom that she learned what it was. The hazmat suit was ripped clean off, and Tucker read it out loud.

“Dude, I’m not the one wearing a bed sheet.” 

Danny was really confused. It turned out he actually had a different soul mark in human form than he did as a ghost. 

His human form’s mark?

“Dueling doppelgängers, have you lost your half of our mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Ko-fi- if you enjoy my work, please consider making a donation. It’s only $3, and it would mean a lot to me! Thank you 
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/J3J098T1)


End file.
